Against all Odds
by ALostEcho98
Summary: love, light, angst, betrayal, peace, serenity, sorrow, protection, safety, happiness, life...PJO a series of drabbles. reviw please
1. Hoping against Hope

_**Hey guys, I'm reposting this story cause I noticed a few problems with the previous one and I deleated my other story cause it wasn't going anywhere and I'm sorry if you guys wanted to know more but I just couldn't handle it. Oh and if you guys thought that Annabeth was way OOC, think about how you would have reacted if everybody you trusted and loved betrayed and left you or simply barely had time for you anymore? I mean she may be half goddess but she is still human. So people think before you speak.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own.**_

_Against All Odds_

**Summary: love, light, angst, betrayal, peace, serenity, sorrow, protection, safety, happiness, life…..PJO.**

_**HOPING AGAINST HOPE:**_

The sound of metal clanking against metal awoke me from my reverie and I looked up to see my siblings in a friendly spar as they were preparing for the second titan war, no doubt we needed to be as ready as possible as the destructive battle of the labyrinth, we lost so many so soon…..

I got up and walked out of the arena and headed to Thalia's tree, I needed time to think.

I reached and closed my eyes, the moment I did that I saw Percy's hurt and confused expression as I left him on the hill not once looking back. Suddenly the lines of my disastrous prophesy echoed in my mind

"_lose a love to worse than death"_

panic clouded my mind as I thought,' no that was Luke.' _Luke…._

"_lose a love to worse than death"_

Maybe it wasn't Luke maybe it was Percy

_lose a love to worse than death"_

No it has to be Luke. But wait what if I lose Percy to?

Another line of a certain prophesy started ringing in my ears

"_the heroes soul cursed blade shall reap"_

The fates had already made it quite clear that Percy was the hero of the prophesy, no, I had already lost so much, already sacrificed so much.

My dad had left me for his new family, Thalia died, Luke left, Thalia left again this time for the hunters, Grover was barely around anymore and Luke gave himself away to Kronos and that in itself hurt me too much and filled me with guilt to the brim. I lost Luke because of my insecurity and because of my actions. Because of me.

I couldn't lose Percy too.

There in that moment, I sore an oath on the river Styx that I would do whatever in my power to save him, camp, Luke and whatever and whoever else that was a part of me.

Thunder rumbled in such a way that it strengthened my resolve even more.

I had never before, despite anything just known something was true. I had hoped things but in the end I had known the truth was more important than anything else. Then another thought came into my mind. I had known or I had hoped?

In that singular moment I let go of all logical thought and just hoped that everything would work out in the end and i wouldn't lose anything more because even if I didn't like it, it was all that i could do right now.

_It was all I had left._


	2. Searing

_**This is pretty self explanatory **_

_**SEARING:**_

I looked into the flowing red and black waters of the river Styx as it dissolved all the hopes and dreams of those unfortunate souls. He couldn't help but wonder when he would do what he was sent to do he would also dissolve in those cursed waters like those drams that were now insignificant to the world. Behind him his one eyed companion gave an impatient sigh and told him to get a move on.

I gave Ethan Nakamura an annoyed look and turned back to the water concentrated on my mortal pint which was my armpit, took a deep breath and jumped in.

I was immediately consumed by agony every nerve in my body started to burn, it was as I had thought, I was slowly dissolving in the river. The burn was so great I was cut off and ripped away from everything else, including my soul.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice call out my name "_Luke" _

No it couldn't be… "_Luke" _

What was she doing _here?_ My mind was suddenly clouded with her face, her perfect heart shaped face, those stormy grey eyes full of emotions, her plum colored lips and that honey blonde curly hair that framed her face brilliantly. _Annabeth. _I suddenly remembered everything and the burning of my body ceased only to be replaced with another burning ache, this time in my heart.

I burst out of the river and by the look on Ethan's face I must have looked bad. I ignored the look and said," it is done, lets go." I walked out of the underworld but the burning in my heart didn't stop.

_**Okay so if you guys haven't figured it out this is a series of one-shots or drabbles I have it all planned out but I am open to ideas please review they make my day :D **_


	3. Scarred

_**Just after Luke dies and Annabeth faints**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**SCARRED:**_

'_Great, just great'_Thalia thought as she gave another strong but fruitless tug to try to free herself from underneath the statue of Hera as it crushed her legs.

It had only happened in a second one moment she was rushing over to the throne room of Olympus with Percy, Annabeth and Grover and in the next she saw a statue threatening to crush her best friend so she rushed to intercept it. So here she was while all the people close to her were fighting to the death and she knew that some might not survive.

She knew she would be permanently scarred after today.

Her head whipped up at the sound of hooves and she looked up to be rewarded by the sight of the bravest satyr she had ever met, Grover hurried over to her and she felt relived at the sight of her but her heart twisted inside of her because of the tears that streaked his face. He fed her ambrosia and soon she was fine.

" What happened she frantically asked?" some part of her wanted to know but the other was afraid of what she might find out. Grover replied by saying, "Annabeth was hurt pretty bad but now she is fine and Percy is obviously fine." Thalia then asked, "and Luke?" Grover hesitated and said, "I'm sorry Thals, he is gone."

In that moment the twisting sensation stopped and her heart was ripped apart.

She got up and ran to the elevator. Tears started coming out of her eyes as she stepped into the open it had started to rain and she looked up into the sky as if to seek some kind of solace from her father.

Her only response was the pouring rain.


	4. Im so Sorry

_**This one is for you purplerose328**_

_**I'M SO SORRY:**_

He couldn't believe what _he_ had done, what _he_ had become, his pride and joy, his son, his _Luke._

He always thought that Luke was the best of his son's, that he would make him proud, even Zeus approved of him for bringing his daughter to camp-half blood and keeping her safe for at least some time. But now that all had changed because of his neglect towards his son, the one he considered his pride and joy and the one he expected so much of.

He had seen it before hand, he had seen the change and coldness of his son's attitude after his disastrous quest, he should have realized that something was wrong and that something had changed.

He did in a way but he ignored it and now look at the result. His son didn't love him, his home was destroyed and in the process he had broken the hearts of two innocent, faultless girls.

The moment Hermes looked down at the lifeless body of Luke he broke. He had managed to keep his composure enough to bless him to put his hand on his cheek one last time in a loving caress and press his lips upon Luke's now cold forehead and to whisper an apology. But that hadn't been enough.

He now stood in the underworld in his uncle's palace. Currently begging Hades to see his son once again, for a second chance.

Persephone was there and she was apparently touched at the amount of love Hermes had for Luke and convinced Hades to let him see Luke.

So now there he is at the gates of Elysium about to enter to face his son. This is it.

He saw Luke first gazing into a pond which incidentally showed the outside world, Luke then suddenly looked up and met Hermes's identical eyes. Luke didn't move he just stood there and stared as if not comprehending what was in front of him.

Then his eyes sparked in recognition and started to fill up. _Dad _he whispered and Hermes replied in the same hushed tone_ 'son, I am so sorry.' _But Luke started to shake his head and walked towards his father, embracing him. In that moment the dam broke, they both cried, collapsing on the floor, they cried tears of anguish, anger and regret.

Regret for never knowing what could have been if they had shown or even expressed their love for each other, regret because they knew that they could have stopped this from happening and saved Luke.

They sat there in the fields of Elysium and cried repeating their worlds of apology through their tears.

_**So how was it? R&R please cause more reviews=faster updates :D**_


	5. How to Love

_**HOW TO LOVE:**_

_"I have felt it and lived it and now it leaves me here, love is the ultimate pain and joy, without it you die with it you perish."__ -Christopher S. Drew_

Rachel Elizabeth Dare found herself obsessed with what love is. She being the oracle of Delphi, correction, the _virgin _oracle of Delphi could never know what love. She thought it would only be fair that she have a clear idea of what it was.

She began could help looking through a list of people who could help her with her quest, she soon ended up with three people- Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia.

Chiron was really old so he must have seen love and Annabeth was with Percy right now and before she had loved Luke. Thalia had loved Luke too.

She first went to Chiron and asked him straight out," Chiron, what is love?" he looked up from his desk and asked," Why would you ask such a question child?" his ancient eyes filled with curiosity.

She hesitated and replied," Because becoming the oracle means I can never know love so I just just wanted to know what it was."

He nodded at her understandingly and thought for a while, he then spoke," to love someone is to let them be free, even from yourself, it means sacrifice and if you love something you have to think about it first, if you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you it is yours forever. If it doesn't, it was never meant to be." Rachel who had been listening intently asked," and what if you love it with all your heart, and it doesn't love you back?" Chiron then answered," then I am afraid you shall have to live with that pain." Rachel slowly nodded, understanding how powerful love was. She thanked Chiron and went off in search for Annabeth.

She found her under Thalia's pine reading, she came up to her slowly and when Annabeth looked up her face broke into a welcoming smile ," Hey Rachel! What brings you here?" Rachel said," I have a question for you, what does it mean to love someone?" Annabeth thought about her answer for a few moments and then said," well i think, given my situation with Luke this is the answer ' One day you shall fall in love with someone and you will find out just how much it hurts, and you will be fully aware of how much it's going to cost you, but you will hold on to it with everything you are, just so it can hurt that little while longer. That's how I felt about Luke, you remember how defensive I was of him that time? Well it was because I loved him and I wasn't going to let go and you saw me when Luke turned into Kronos I was a mess, it was because I had loved it so much and it hurt and the moment I saw him with those golden eyes I knew that my Luke was gone and I couldn't bear it so I broke."

Rachel had tears in her eyes as Annabeth completed and was beginning to see how much love could cost a person and at the same time how happy it could make somebody. She thanked Annabeth and set off in the direction of the river so she could send and Iris message.

She soon formed a rainbow and summoned Thalia. Thalia looked at Rachel and though her face didn't show any emotion her eyes lightened with enthusiasm. Rachel came out with the question immediately," how does it feel to be in love?"

Thalia was a bit surprised at her question but hid it and replied by saying," love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own. You feel like you can conquer anything and face anything only if he is with you, you feel invincible." Rachel understood and thanked Thalia and started walking down the beach trying to absorb everything she had learned and soon came to a conclusion and in a way she was glad she didn't have to go through that pain but also sad that she will never have someone lie that willing to sacrifice so much for her. Her conclusion was -

'_Love is very much like a wild Rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in it's defence'_

_**Wow that was a long one… well how did you like it? I need to give credits as well**_

_**Chiron's quote was taken from the internet and Annabeth's quote was my favourite and taken from another story which was harry potter it was called crush. Oh and please don't be angry at me if I took your quote I just loved it sooo much. Thalia's quote was written by Robert Heinlein. Rachel's quote was taken from the same site Chiron's was taken from. Anyway thanks for reading and I won't update anymore unless I get at least 10 reviews, I am sorry if it is a bit much but I really need them they keep up my morale so thanks**_

_**Soon2bemrslerman.**_


	6. Protection

_**This is during the time when Luke, Annabeth and Thalia are on the run before PJO**_

_**Anyways enjoy **_

_**PROTECTION:**_

I ran laughing away like I was completely crazy and I heard heavy footsteps and tuned around to see Luke chasing me with a huge and mischievous grin. I squealed and ran away as fast as my little legs could carry me but Luke soon caught up with me and swooped me into his arms, i pouted and he started laughing and I soon followed, we continued until we heard Thalia's amused voice," Didn't I tell you two to go look for some food while I found us a place to camp?" Luke put me down, straightened up and said," Oh but we did." He pulled out about a dozen apples and bananas and a whole steak. Thalia just stared at us open mouthed while we exchanged a smirk.

She regained her composure just as we heard a roaring sound right behind some bushes. Our calm atmosphere was replaced by a tense one. We reached for our weapons and crouched into a defensive position waiting for the monster to strike first. Thalia was on one side and Luke the other, I was behind them. Suddenly a hellhound burst through the bushes, wait not one but three. I mean one we could handle, two if we got lucky but three? I seriously doubted it.

Luke and Thalia took on one hellhound each and that left me and the last one. I clutched at my dagger as the beast snarled at me, I trembled but didn't let my fear show the hellhound lifted a paw and brought it down and slashed my arm. I fell with a cry but got up soon because my family depended on me.

I grasped my dagger and made a deep gash on the side of the hellhound. It wasn't enough to injure it but just to annoy it. It lunged forward and the pain in my arm was to blinding and I fell to the ground awaiting my death. But it never came I opened my eyes to see my hellhound being finished off by Thalia and Luke took care of the other one. They were both furious and that made the job get over soon.

After finishing their respective hellhounds off they both ran toward me as I grimaced in pain. They fixed my arm while Thalia was still seething in rage though Luke didn't show it he was equally as angry and was mumbling darkly under his breath.

I, fearing they were angry at me said," I'm sorry." Their heads quickly snapped up to look at me and their features immediately softened Thalia rushed to me and said," I don't want to hear those words out of your mouth again do you understand. You have nothing to feel sorry about." Luke nodded vigorously behind her and their expressions were so fierce that I didn't argue and I simply dropped my head. They smiled at me and Luke whispered," we could never be angry at you Anna, we are just pissed off at the hellhounds so don't worry okay." I nodded again and smiled back at them. They enveloped me in a hug.

It felt just right, safe in between the both of them. The first time in my life I truly felt protected.

_**So how did you like it? Review please and I have exams in like 15 days and I won't be able to update for some time so I'm really sorry and I promise that the minute I am free from the torture people call exams I will write you a rally good long one okay **_

_**Bye,**_

_**Soon2bemrslerman**_


	7. Alone

_**Hey guys, so my exams are over finally! Oh and Mr. Ahem-Ahem ? The one who called me a nerd for studying 15 days earlier? Do you know how many chapters I had in total? 25! That's right! That and my mom took away the internet so it was all I could do to keep her at bay. Oh yeah and since I'm new at fanfiction I welcome flames so you don't need to leave anonymous reviews cause they help a lot so thanks :D I will try to improve. **_

_**This is in between after BOTL and pre-LO**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**ALONE:**_

He sighed in sadness and resignation, he knew this day would come, but it seemed a little too soon. He wasn't ready. He had tried to be strong. _He had._ The gods knew that, but they weren't making things easy for him.

So what? So what if he wasn't as good as fighting as Percy and Annabeth. He wasn't as cunning as Annabeth or as calm and stealthy as Percy in the face of danger. So what if he wasn't as brave or needed by his friends? _He _was the only one of the satyrs who had the honor of seeing Pan and being blessed and chosen by him.

He was the one who had the crushing responsibility of leading the satyrs into war on his shoulders. His friends couldn't be bothered by him. They had their own problems to deal with. At least he still has Juniper.

sorry, _had_.

He just had a huge fight with Juniper explaining that he would have to leave _again._ She didn't like it, not one bit. She looked at him with eyes that showed nothing but sadness, anger and betrayal. She proceeded to ask him why he always put other things before their relationship. He was never there and she didn't know him at all anymore.

She stormed off after that and Grover realized that he was completely alone. She was the only one who had believed him but now she had left. As she should, he didn't deserve her. She was always at his side, she was loyal, caring and understanding. She had become a huge part of his life and now he had driven her away.

She would find someone else, someone better, someone who deserved her and made her happy while he would most likely die in the upcoming war or sit back and eventually fade away until he was just a shadow.

He had seen the chemistry between Percy and Annabeth way before and knew that they would end up together. They barley needed him anymore right now and after they got together they wouldn't even have the time to look at him.

The other satyrs hated him and didn't trust him anymore. He was cast out and all he had to keep him going was juniper.

She had also gone and Grover was all alone in his so called quest. He was all alone with nobody to support him or encourage him.

Yet he still would fight all he had left was his destiny, and he would fulfill it. He would show the others what he was capable of.

He would fight and win.

He fixed his Rasta cap tightly on his head and made sure he had his reed pipes and enough tin cans for his journey and set off on a slowly unwinding and dangerous road that would lead him to his destiny

_Alone, All alone._


	8. Broken strings

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Here is the next chapter**_

_**Oh and this is the absolutely WORST CASE SCENARIO!**_

_**I was just feeling depressed so I wrote this**_

_**BROKEN STRINGS:**_

'_Let me hold you for the last time, _

_It's the last chance to feel again…'_

Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes. After over 8 months of waiting to see him again he was standing right in front of her.

Her seaweed brain, her_ Percy_

She could barely contain her excitement and her relief, he was safe.

She had to act formal though, as she and now Jason were the leaders of camp, they had to represent it well.

Annabeth could see the recognition in Jason's eyes as they flashed while his memory slowly came back to him. She touched the back of his hand slightly to calm him down and to warn him to keep his composure. He got the message and put a disciplined expression on his face.

The two camps greeted each other with caution and a sense of interest. The danger soon dissolved and everybody was getting to know their Roman or Greek siblings.

The meeting went off without a hitch but the whole time Annabeth was numb.

She had recognized the other leader of camp Jupiter other than Percy and had apologized profusely for what had happened almost 4 years ago but Reyna had accepted it with a smile and said it was alright.

Percy was looking at Annabeth the whole time with an unfathomable look in his eyes.

She turned around and with that same numb sensation walked towards him.

Annabeth was so sure that once she came into contact with him she would regain feeling in her.

She reached out to hold his hand but he flinched away and whispered

"_Who are you?"_

With that her already scarred and cracked heart shattered

'_Cause you broke me_

_Now I can't feel anything…'_

Annabeth recoiled like she was slapped and turned around as if on autopilot and left the building.

She continued walking robotically with no clear destination in mind. There was a roaring noise in her ears and she lost all feeling, physical and emotional.

At first all she had lost was her physical feeling but now she felt lifeless, a walking corpse.

She turned a corner and came face to face with a beautiful lake. Annabeth sat under a tree on soft moss and looked at the pristine and calm water trying to gather her thoughts.

She heard footsteps colliding softly against the grass and looked up.

Percy approached her cautiously, her sea green eyes uncertain. When she made no move to stop him he sat down beside her and spoke," I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just wanted to know who you are because every time I'm around you I feel like I know you and am attracted towards you."

For a long time she just looked at him trying to believe this was actually happening, she still loved him of course but it didn't seem real.

Finally she spoke," if you really want to know fine I will tell you."

She proceeded to tell him everything they had been through. The whole time she was speaking her voice didn't feel like her own.

'_When I love you, it's so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself,_

_When I'm speaking, it's the voice of someone else…'_

After she was finished Percy said," this all seems so familiar but you will need to give me some time to remember this and some time to try to come back to you so please hold on and try to forgive me."

With that he walks away leaving Annabeth alone. Suddenly like the force of an electric shock all her feeling returned and there was a searing pain inside her as if it was tearing her apart and she couldn't do anything.

It hurt, oh _god, it hurt._

She had to do it because she loved him, it was as simple as that and no matter how much it hurt she owed him that because someone like him deserved to know who he was and what he did.

She would do it even if it didn't make anything okay.

'_Oh it tears me up,_

_I try to hold on but it hurts too much_

_I try to forgive but its not enough_

_To make it all okay.'_

So she waited, she waited until she couldn't stand it anymore. She just couldn't stand him being so confused in the midst of his friends and family.

In the meeting with the gods she took Hera aside and said," I know why you are doing this, to punish me but please… don't punish him too. He saved the world and he deserves to know that. I have a solution. Make him remember everything, but not me."

Hera considered this for a moment and said," alright, but I will not make it easy for you."

Annabeth smiled and said," I will be fine."

" But you don't look happy, not even now." Hera replied

Annabeth laughed a little sadly and said," Queen Hera, I said I would be fine, I never said I would be happy."

Hera nodded and in a flash of light she was gone. It was done.

She didn't want to feel but somehow her heart didn't agree and she couldn't tell her friends that everything was alright because it wasn't.

She was broken and…

_So were they._

'_You can't play on broken strings,_

_You can't feel anything that your heart don't wanna feel,_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real.'_

Slowly his memory returned, and she couldn't help but hope.

But every time that hope was shattered and she died slowly, piece by piece.

Percy came to her one day and said," I remember everything and while everything you told me about me is true I don't remember you being their ever. And I still feel attracted towards you, I am not going to lie to you but I think that sometime in my old life I used to love you."

She could barely believe it but she tried one last time," do you think we could start over?"

Percy shook his head and said," How can I when I don't love you like that anymore?"

And in that moment Annabeth Chase was ripped apart from the inside out.

And you know what?

_She just didn't care anymore._

'_oh the truth hurts and lies worse,_

_But how can I give anymore?_

_When I love you a little less than before."_

_**Soooo, like it? Hate it? Maybe love it?**_

_**Review and please tell me if I should write a follow up one.**_


	9. Agony

_**Hey so this is the next chappie- **_

_**Oh yeah and if you guys have anything to say about my chapters, I write according to my moods.**_

_**Oh yeah and guys I think I'm coming down with some kind of liver problem. This is just getting better and better.**_

_**Anyways enjoy :)**_

_**AGONY:**_

She sighed as she looked at the gravely injured hero who had drifted across to Ogygia.

She was tempted to just leave him there because she was so sure that he would break her heart all over again like so many others before him.

It would happen again, she was sure of it.

_She would give him everything but it wouldn't be enough to make him stay._

Was it too much to ask for? That at least one person she had given her love to would stay? Every time she fell in love it never lasted, _never._

_The worst feeling in the world is giving all the love you have knowing it will never be returned._

Had the crime she committed been so awful that she was condemned to this fate?

Such pain that Calypso longed for it because it was her only reminder of the fact that somebody could love _her._

The fates were as clever as they were cruel because as she looked at him her battered and bruised heart melted and she couldn't just leave him there.

So she took him inside and healed him to the best of her ability.

It would take him a while to wake up so she took the time to observe him, he looked oddly innocent and vulnerable while he was unconscious and she had a burning desire to protect him from his fate because if he was anything like the other heroes who washed up on her island he would have a threat looming over him and he would have done great things before and he would fall in love with her, sure it would only be for a short time and there would always be someone else.

He woke up soon after and introduced himself as Percy Jackson and with the way he said it she was convinced that he would be the same.

But she couldn't keep away from him, a part of her wanted to shy away but a bigger part wanted to feel the pain because it was her only proof that she had been loved and she knew that the memories she had would be worth it.

_The memories are worth the pain._

She could feel it, the decision coming close, yet she couldn't help but hope

And she _hated _it.

The moment Hephaestus had shown up she had known.

But it didn't stop it hurting any less.

He looked at her with those deep and soulful eyes and it took her everything left in her not to break down then and there.

Somehow holding it all in made it all the more painful.

Curse the fates for giving her that strength.

The moment he left, without looking back even once.

The cruel,_ cruel _fates let her go and she broke.

She had held on to him for as long as she could but in the end it was all the same.

_The hardest thing is holding on especially when you know that he already let go._


	10. Innocent

_**Hey guys, this is the next one-shot.**_

_**Sorry for the delay I was suffering from writers block.**_

_**INNOCENT:**_

'_I guess you really did it this time,_

_Left yourself in your warpath,_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope,_

_Lost your mind trying to get it back._

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into,_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?_

_And everybody believed in you._

_It's alright_

_Just wait and see your_

_Strings of lights are still bright to me oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent.'_

He did it, he finally did it. He let his obsessive quest of revenge against the gods and more importantly his own Father take over him.

He hurt the people he called his family.

Somewhere along the way he had let himself go. He had lost himself.

She had never believed it. She had never _wanted _to believe it.

Her friends had tried to convince her but she had stubbornly held on. After a while all they did was shake their heads.

What did believing and clinging on to the one false hope that he was still the Luke Annabeth knew brought her?

Almost dying by being crushed with the weight of the world.

She saw what he had become for herself. She had pleaded, begged him to help her until she didn't have the energy anymore.

And what had he done?

Stared at her with his cold, unfeeling and unflinching eyes.

Whenever she closed her eyes she saw that face which was once warm and full of affection for her.

_Once…_

It was easier once, at the very most the worst thing you did was lose a game of capture the flag.

You could always crawl into your soft bed and let the warmth and safety lull you to sleep where everything would be alright and no one could hurt you.

It was true, you had lost most of your naivety when you found who you were and what was out there but there was a very small and miniscule part that still thought that you could still trust and believe in the people you shared your home and your life with.

It was beautiful that in a way that after all that we had been through we were still naïve enough to trust blindly.

Now everybody was suspicious of each other and the strong bonds we had created were being tarnished by seeds of mistrust and betrayal.

And it was all because of him.

He had changed, it was true but where he had been and what he had done didn't make him who he was.

He was still an _innocent._

The campers that were once friendly and united were now wary, scattered and distrustful of each other.

However one thing bound them together.

Their hatred for the one responsible.

Luke.

But she didn't believe that, he had been manipulated and used in a way that had brainwashed him.

He was stubborn and it would take something drastic for him to realize that but it would be too little too late.

'_Did some things you can't speak of,_

_And at night you live it all again._

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now._

_If only you had seen what you know now then._

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days?_

_Everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful running wild till you fell asleep?_

_Before the monsters caught up to you.'_

Annabeth went home that summer; her family was warming up to her and that itself felt like an achievement.

She spent most of her time in her room, pouring over designs for battle chariots and weapons.

She immersed herself into her plans and battle strategies; she knew what was coming and wanted to be prepared.

Her parents were wondering what was happening but didn't question her.

She would have to tell them soon enough.

The next time she leaves she might not come back.

She finally broke it to them.

There was silence from her father and a bout of tears from her stepmother.

They accepted it eventually and let her go.

_He_ showed up one day.

He was looking a bit better but his eyes were the same, Cold and indifferent.

He began by telling her that Kronos was going to use him to get to Olympus and that he was afraid.

He wanted her to come with him and they would run away together.

She had almost believed it. But things were different now.

She bit her lip and steeled herself to say no.

She watched his face fall and his only hope being crushed.

He shook his head sadly and walked away and out of her life.

"Bye Luke" she whispered, "I'm sorry."

The only response was the whistling of the wind.

They were here, they were finally here.

They were at the end of the road.

The point where there would be only one side that would walk out alive.

She saw his face, twisted into an evil smirk with his eyes a glinting gold.

Blood was thundering in her ears and suddenly she knew what to do.

She took off and it was all over in a matter of minutes.

She lay there bleeding with him hovering over her, his eyes back to their beautiful blue.

In another matter of minutes he was the one lying there broken and shattered.

He had finally realized what had happened, it wouldn't have come to this if he had known sooner.

If he had known sooner he would have come back to her and none of this would have happened.

She was reminded of another time.

_Luke scooped her up in his arms chasing a beautiful firefly with Thalia. It was luminescent in the evening sky, bobbing up and down as they chased it. A happy and content memory of their childhood with each other to escape the harsh reality of their lives. Running away together in the pursuit of the firefly they forgot their difficulties and it was almost magical in a sense._

_A slight growl to the right alerted them and just like that the moment was over and they drew their weapons to face the threat._

She thought back to those times and came to a decision that those were the moments that defined him as a person and she wouldn't have had him any other way.

'_It's alright_

_Just wait and see your_

_Strings of lights are still bright to me oh_

_Who you are is not where you have been_

_You're still an innocent.'_


	11. Abandoned

_**ABANDONED:**_

The forest rustled behind him as he ran, ran from the skeleton like creatures, ran from the truth that his sister was never coming back, ran away with no clear thought in his mind except for one.

_She left me._

Bianca, the only person he had left in the world.

The one who, for as long as he could remember was his mother, father and big sister.

She was never coming back.

She was gone and it was _his_ entire fault.

Percy Jackson, the one who promised him that he would bring her back.

He _lied_.

He took away Nico's _whole world._

And then he had the nerve to apologize.

As if that would bring Bianca back.

Now he was all alone, cruelly abandoned by either his mother or father and now having lost the only constant in his life.

The sky was rumbling now, it seemed that Zeus had realized that the Son of Hades had left camp Half-Blood.

Tiny droplets of water drizzled onto him and with every step he took his fury grew.

_It wasn't fair._

He had never asked to be a god's child. He had never wanted to be locked in a hotel for 70 years.

Sure he gave Bianca a tough time mostly but wasn't that his job?

Ws he such a bad brother that she had to join an anti-boy group just to get away from him?

A group that got her killed.

There, he said it. The full impact of the words came slamming down on him and he collapsed.

The rain, now ferocious was thundering down on him, hitting him like harsh pebbles as he dissolved into tears.

Huge heart-wrenching sobs were heard out of the 9 year old Demigod as he came to terms with the fact that his big sister was never coming back.

The only person he will ever truly love. The same person that broke his heart into sharp and jagged pieces.

He cried till he couldn't anymore.

He slowly stood up, the rain running down his face wiping all traces of tears and grief from his face.

Including all traces of the fun loving boy he used to be.

He stood tall and strong, a hard edge the angle of his shoulders and a sharpness to his tightly clenched jaw.

From then on he swore he would never show any traces of emotion or vulnerability ever again.

After all,

_The only way to prevent your heart from breaking again is to pretend you don't have one._

He wasn't Nico, the Mythomagic loving boy and the one who trusted without a second thought anymore.

He was Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades.


	12. Change

_**And she lives!**_

_**Please don't kill me :( I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I just had so much going on in my life that I had to let go for a little while.**_

_**But, I am back now. However, this year my updates will be scanty as I am currently in my board year in school. **_

_**I know, I am suffering too, so would you all please bear with me until 'March, 2014.' 'Cause that is the time that I will be free from the evil clutches of school.**_

_**Anyways,**_

_***Takes a deep breath***_

_**Let's get on with the drabble.**_

_**CHANGE **_

The sweet smell of strawberries lingered in the air, the campers talked and laughed as they made their way to their respective classes, the clashing of swords and the swooshing of arrows accompanied the screaming and shouting of campers playing capture the flag.

Nothing had changed really.

_Nothing that truly mattered._

If one observed the camp closely, they would notice that the presumably happy campers were on edge, as if expecting an attack, the shouting and screaming that was a customary element of capture the flag was more somber in nature than the usual lighthearted atmosphere that the campers had of being amongst friends and above all, family.

These minute distinctions that were seemingly unimportant were the ones that made all the difference.

Thalia had returned, returned after being transformed into a tree, being poisoned and nearly dying, again.

She was sitting at the base of her tree; her usually icy blue stare had been reduced to liquid as she processed everything that she had been through that day.

Her mind refused to comprehend what she had been told; she simply could not believe it.

Out of all the things that could have happened, after all that they had been through.

He had betrayed them, the people that were his family. The two people whom he had promised everything, the two people whom he had claimed were his whole world.

She never imagined that they would end like this.

"Luke", she whispered, as she finally released the tears blazing in her eyes.

"What happened to you?"

The question hovered in the air, unanswered.

There had once been a moment when they would have fought as one against the evils that he was now commanding. But now, that had come to an end.

"Things change I guess." she whispered bitterly.

She would always have her place in her heart for him; he was the only one who had been there for her for a long time, that kind of companionship left marks that could not be easily erased.

But, it could not be helped, they were rivals now, he was threatening her family.

She had to do what was right; she had to fight against him, even if doing so would break her heart.

Thalia arose with a newfound determination as she wiped out all traces of the tears she had shed and walked with her head held high, her face a mask to hide the pain of her heart slowly separating piece by piece.

With her eyes once again icy gems she accepted her role and strove to follow it to the best of her ability.

No matter the cost.

_Things change I guess_

Yeah, they do.

_**Remember, please tell me how you liked it and please feel free to request some drabbles.**_

_**ALostEcho98**_


End file.
